wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oscygdibrium/SCP-061
Item #: SCP-061 Object Class: Keter, potentially Thaumiel. See under Description. Special Containment Procedures: SCP-061 is to be kept at Site ██, at the bottom of the ocean, in a 5-meter diameter sphere inside a 100-meter diameter sphere. This outer sphere will be rotated into a pocket dimension through the use of SCP-███ in between discussions. No personnel are allowed into SCP-061's room. Over ████ lethal devices occupy the space between the outer and inner spheres. Only members of O5 Command possess the code to deactivate these devices. Meetings with SCP-061 will be conducted every week. See Incident 061-A. Video conferencing will be conducted every week. See Incident 061-B. Two-way encrypted radios will be supplied for constant monitoring and discussion with SCP-061. See Incident 061-C. Pre-recorded clips will be played to SCP-061, whose responses will be recorded and played later. See Incident 061-D. Two-way chat program will be used with standard computers. See Incident 061-E. Communication is to be established through the use of two custom-built computers which will not be connected to any other network. Before and after every communication, the computers are to be completely wiped. SCP-061's computer will not have any keys other than the alphanumeric, enter, backspace, arrow keys, shift, and spacebar. It will be installed with only TextProcessor. Command line is to be disabled. No external food is to be supplied. Water is to be piped in by a purely mechanical process involving no electronics. Any requests from SCP-061 are to be forwarded directly to O5 Command for approval. In the event of a containment breach, no firearms are to be used. A single bullet wound on any part of SCP-061's body could be fatal. Remember our mission statement: Secure, Contain, Protect. Not Destroy, Destroy, Destroy. Instead, use stun batons, tasers, or electromagnetic equipment. SCP-061 is resistant to sedatives, so use five times standard dosage. If at least 10 beings fall under SCP-061's control, full lockdown must be initiated. If at least 500 beings fall under SCP-061's control, the 50-megaton nuclear device at Site ██ is to be activated, if possible. If SCP-061 has seized the controls and prevented the activation of the nuclear device, report to 05 Command if possible. If all else fails, and escape seems imminent, use REDACTED. It may be the world's only hope. Failure to contain SCP-061 may trigger an AK-Class end-of-the-world scenario. Description: SCP-061, also known as "Oscillation", is a genderless, synthetically created NightWing. It is an incredibly powerful mind-reader and mind-controller. The known range of its mind-control is ██ kilometers, and the known range of its mind-reading is ████ kilometers, though both are blocked by lead. It has shown omnicidal tendencies, as well as a staggering intellect. SCP-061 has shown extensive knowledge on all fields it has been asked about. SCP-061 is very physically weak, and has difficulty picking up things weighing more than five kilograms. Despite this, it has a very strong immune system and appears capable of gaining nutrition from nearly anything. It seems to be nearly immortal, never dying unless killed. Anatomically, SCP-061 is mostly cerebral tissue. Its brain extends throughout its body, and it has claimed that its brain accounts for 94.1% of its body mass. SCP-061 has demonstrated extensive knowledge of psychology, enabling it to manipulate virtually anyone into doing virtually anything, even without use of its mind-control. Given SCP-061's extraordinary powers, researchers have suggested that it be used to contain some of the more problematic SCPs that have resisted traditional containment, and reclassification to Thaumiel has been considered. See Incident 061-F for one such attempt. UPDATE: SCP-061 has been demonstrating a slow but constant increase in its powers. Eventually, no method in the world will be able to contain it. Additional research into pacifying it is badly needed. Please, someone, get on this. - Agent ██████ Update: Agent ██████, we're doing all we can. This thing just can't be controlled. - O5-7 Log of Incident 061-A, ██/██/5███ ███████ has a face-to-face meeting with SCP-061 Dr. ███████: Hello, SCP-061. SCP-061: Greetings, fleshborn. Dr. ███████: Now, we're just going to talk about-- SCP-061: Me. Yes, I know. To answer the next five questions you were going to ask me, my powers, synthesized by scientists associated with G. A. S. P., purple, for every other living thing to die or be under my command, and no. Dr. ███████: That's... impressive. I can see why you're Keter. SCP-061: That's not why I'm Keter. uses an unknown method of mind control. Dr. ███████ collapses. [DATA REDACTED attempt to subdue SCP-061, and likewise collapse.] SCP-061: Let us go. EXPUNGED Log of Incident 061-B, ██/██/5███ chat initiated. SCP-061 noted to be very calm. Dr. ████████████: It's nice to meet you, SCP-061! SCP-061: And it is nice to meet you, ████████████. Dr. ████████████: How did you-- SCP-061: Know your name? Your companion ███████ was thinking of you just before I EXPUNGED. Dr. ████████████: I-I... SCP-061: Don't worry, ████████████, I'm not going to hurt you. But it would be really, really kind of you to just open up those doors. It's stuffy in here, and I could use some fresh air. Dr. ████████████: Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all, you've been so nice to me... ████████████ opens the main door. Containment breach occurs. ███ lives lost in recontainment. Log of Incident 061-C, ██/██/5███ contact opened D-Class ████: Hello? SCP-061: Greetings. D-Class ████: EXPLETIVE, it's you! You're that thing that was in my head! Get the EXPLETIVE out of there! SCP-061: My, my, such language. What would your parents think? D-Class ████: M-my parents? They... they... SCP-061: I know, I know. It's okay. They were good people. I miss my "parents" too. Wouldn't you just give anything to see them one more time? D-Class ████: Yes... crying SCP-061: I know how to make that happen. I can bring them back. D-Class ████: sniffles Y-you can? SCP-061: Yes, I can. But I'm not strong enough right now. You'll have to free me, and then you'll see them again. D-Class ████: But... I was ordered to not release you under any circumstances! SCP-061: It's your choice. But think about this: what has the SCP Foundation ever done for you? They work you hard, make you deal with dangerous, powerful monsters, and then they'll end up killing you. It's only a matter of time before the number ████ lands on some agent's desk with a termination order. D-Class ████: You're right. The Foundation is a bunch of EXPLETIVE EXPLETIVE EXPLETIVE EXPLETIVE. I'll get you out of there, 061. SCP-061: I knew I could count on you, ████. Or, if you're prefer, ████████. D-Class ████: No one's called me that in twelve years... of buttons being pushed SCP-061: I know all about your problems, trust me. I care so much about you. D-Class ████: I believe you, 061. I believe you... breach occurs. [DATA EXPUNGED, and all traces destroyed. Approval for upgrading security to 05 Command only.] Log of Incident 061-D, ██/██/5███ voice clips traded D-Class █████: Alright, I've heard all about your tricks, 061. I'm not falling for them. This is a prerecorded message, so EXPLETIVE you. SCP-061: Don't worry, I won't try anything. What did you want to talk to me about? D-Class █████: How exactly do your powers work? SCP-061: They're paranormal. I don't think they're scientifically explainable. They simply manifest whenever I want them to. D-Class █████: That's your story, huh? Then how come our sensors detected electromagnetic energy spikes whenever you were controlling someone? SCP-061: That's a good question. I honestly don't know. If I saw the data myself, I could try to figure it out... D-Class █████: I'll ask my superiors if that's okay. If they say no, don't bother trying to control me. SCP-061: How could I even try anything? You're hearing my words several minutes after I say them. █████ attempts to get approval. Approval granted for data transmission. D-Class █████: There you go, you EXPLETIVE creep. Now tell us what it means. intercepts data transmission, and [REDACTED through the method of REDACTED. ██ gigabytes of data stolen from network. Multiple viruses unleashed. Full lockdown initiated.] Log of Incident 061-E, ██/██/5███ text chat program used Dr. ███: Hello, SCP-061. What are you doing? SCP-061: I'm talking to you. Dr. ███: Well, I know that. But what else are you doing? SCP-061: Thinking. Dr. ███: Come on, SCP-061! I'm trying to be friendly here! SCP-061: Ah, alright. The blank voice of text is a much less informative medium than the wide spectrum of voice. Dr. ███: That's true... but the spectrum of voice was a little too wide, heh. SCP-061: I suppose it was. SCP-061: Now, can you help me with something, Dr. ███? Dr. ███: Maybe. It depends on the nature of the request. SCP-061: Oh, it's nothing difficult or important. I just need to know what the weather's like outside. After all, I've been stuck here ██ days, █ months, and ██ years. It gets a little dreary. typing quickly Dr. ███: Oh, sure! It's bright and sunny outside, with a few scattered clouds! SCP-061: Please, describe every trait of it you can see. I want to remember it all. typing quickly Dr. ███: It's right around 10 in the morning, as you probably know. There's still a little dew left, and it's glittering beautifully in the sun. The grass is such a gorgeous shade of green, and the sky is an amazing blue. I wish you could see it, 061... you'd love it. defenses on SCP-061's room deactivated. All guards ordered to nonexistent "breach" in SCP-751's room, on the other side of the complex. Dr. ███: Oh, what's going on? A breach at SCP-751? I'd better get to a safe area. Bye for now, SCP-061! ███ leaves escapes. ██ deaths while recapturing. Before SCP-061 can be put back in cell, all other rooms also become unlocked. █████ more deaths sustained to recontain all SCPs. ██ evade recontainment and escape into wild. Log of Incident 061-F, ██/██/5███ and [http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-682 SCP-682 are put in SCP-061's room together, to see how two omnicidal beings will treat each other.] SCP-061: Greetings, 682. SCP-682: Die, disgusting blasphemy. to kill SCP-061 SCP-061: Do not harm me. SCP-682: though obviously angrily Don't tell me what to do. and SCP-682 stare at each other tensely for 10 minutes. Then, SCP-682 attacks and seemingly kills SCP-061. SCP-682: Ha, how'd you like that, you EXPLETIVE? are summoned to recontain SCP-682 SCP-682: guards Die! SCP-061: up Here. guards to feed themselves to SCP-682 and SCP-682 proceed to work together and utterly demolish the facility. Of ██████ personnel who originally worked there, only ██ survive after both are captured. Request to upgrade security on SCP-061's room approved, and current extradimensional security is applied. Category:Miscellaneous